


Unicorn

by cairowren



Series: Kylux drabbles [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 07:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14303466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cairowren/pseuds/cairowren





	Unicorn

"I’ll sleep under the sheets, you sleep on top of them.”

"Wow. The rumors are true you are a total virgin."

Hux blushed, refusing to meet Kylo's gaze. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Just get in the damn bed Hux.


End file.
